


Stolen Moments

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always something coming up when they try to plan some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

There were only ten minutes of precious time for Kate to finish her notes between Rodney's weekly appointment and the time blocked out for Elizabeth. Kate smiled wryly as she made hurried notes. Knowing Elizabeth, she'd have to be escorted down by both Carson and Jennifer, and it would take all of Kate's professional skill to get more than five words out of Elizabeth.

"That's a nice look on you." As Kate looked up, her smile widened. Evan was standing just inside her door. His P-90 hung from a strap across his neck, and he was wearing Atlantis' standard off-world fatigues. "You think you could get some glasses? You could be the sexy librarian."

"I thought you weren't due back for another two days." Kate set her handheld aside and ignored Evan's other comment. There would be time for that sort of thing _after_ office hours.

"Cadman got arrested after the local mayor hit on her one too many times." Evan scrubbed one hand through his hair, and, just from how tired he looked, Kate could get an idea of how forcefully Laura had turned down the mayor's advances.

"What happened after that?" asked Kate. She looked sympathetic as Evan collapsed into one of her chairs. Instead of sitting across from him, like she would with a patient, she eyed his P-90 until he shifted it to the side. Kate stood and walked over to him, then took her time sitting down in his lap.

One of the perils of dating a military man on an expedition like this was the fact that he wasn't going to put himself in a position where his weapon was inaccessible. It made cuddling awkward sometimes. On the other hand, she felt safe when she was with Evan.

"After that? Parrish and Yamato got the bright idea to rescue her while I was trying to talk her way out of there." He shrugged and slipped one arm around Kate's waist. "The rest is history."

"Is everyone all right?" asked Kate. He wouldn't be here if there were any serious injuries, and he'd have radioed her as soon as he got back to Atlantis if she'd been needed for emergency trauma counseling. Still, she felt obligated to ask.

Evan relaxed as Kate leaned back against him. She could feel some of the tension easing from his muscles. "Parrish broke his ankle, and Yamato's concussed. I nearly got arrested too, until Cadman sweet-talked our way out of the whole thing by claiming we were her jealous husbands. Rumor's going to be going around the galaxy that Atlantis is a polyandrous society."

A bubble of laughter burst out of Kate before she could stop it. "Should I be jealous?" she asked, covering her mouth with one hand. She wondered what Colonel Sheppard and Ronon would say when they heard this one, especially given how overprotective they'd been since Elizabeth had gotten back.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Evan, mirroring her grin. "Laura would kick my ass if I tried anything. Probably sell tickets to the show too."

She would, and, if Kate were going to be honest, she and Teyla would be first in line if Evan deserved it, though she knew he was too smart to treat either Laura or herself that way. Kate leaned forward and gave Evan a soft kiss on the mouth, one that was entirely too short for seeing him after a three day absence. "Are you getting ready to debrief?" she asked.

"Colonel Carter sent me and Cadman out to cool our heels while Keller treats the guys." Evan jerked his head in the direction of the mess. "I've got some time. You want to grab something to eat?"

"Elizabeth's due any minute now," said Kate. She pursed her mouth and glanced back at her desk. "If I'm not here when she gets in, it's going to be a problem."

"She's still in for daily sessions, huh?" he asked, wincing. "How's she coping with being back on Atlantis?"

"Evan." Kate's voice held a warning, even if it was tempered with fondness, and she slipped out of his lap. "I hate to kick you out of my office, but I need to be alone when Elizabeth gets here."

"See you tonight?" he asked, hauling himself up with a groan. "After Colonel Carter and Colonel Sheppard finish reaming me and my team out?"

"Of course," said Kate. She smiled. "Do you want to have dinner in my quarter or yours?"

"Yours," said Evan. He walked over to the door as Kate went and sat back down at her desk. She smiled as he threw one last, fond look over his shoulder before heading out.

***

They didn't get to see each other that night, due to a crisis fueled by Rodney's insomnia, the newly-discovered Ancient genetic experiment involving ten thousand year old, sentient lab mice that had been held in stasis, and the fact that Kate had to invent at least three new therapeutic techniques for counseling said sentient lab mice. Especially after someone made a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy joke.

The next night, after the crisis had been averted, Kate draped her arm over Evan's chest and smiled. At least Elizabeth had been able to negotiate with the mice for Rodney's freedom, and the expedition's access to the lab the mice had been found in. She'd gotten therapeutic progress for more than one patient, and Colonel Sheppard had taken her off to the side and promised that he'd take Evan's night on-call.

"We've got the whole night now," murmured Kate. She kissed his cheek, then inspected Evan to see if he was still awake.

Evan opened his eyes blearily and grinned at her. "Let's take advantage of it, then."

\--end--


End file.
